Froid comme mon coeur, chaud comme le tien
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Un OS en réponse au défi de Crazy Av sur le thème froid/frais. Chat noir alias Adrien déteste Noël, peut-être que cette année une certaine Ladybug alias Marinette réussira à réchauffer le cœur se son partenaire et ami.


Dehors, il faisait froid, glacial même. Les premiers flocons de décembre semblait annoncer un Noël tout blanc. Tous les parisiens s'affaissaient à la préparation de la fête la plus convoitée de l'année. Tous ? Vraiment ? Fit ironiquement Adrien.

Le jeune mannequin aurait du être comme tous les jeunes garçons de son âge à cette époque de l'année : enjoué et rêveur. Seulement, il ne l'était pas. Bien sûr il n'avait pas toujours été aussi pessimiste. Lorsqu'il était enfant il adorait Noël. C'était en effet l'un des seules jours de l'année ou il avait pour lui tout seul ses deux parents. Le garçon en gardait de magnifiques et impérissables souvenirs. Mais ces merveilleux moments avaient une fin malheureuse, celle de la disparition de sa mère. Adrien sentait que plus jamais il ne connaîtrait de telles moments. Depuis ce fameux jour ou sa mère les avait abandonnés lui et son père le cœur du styliste c'était refroidit. Gabriel Agreste était glaciale envers tout le monde, même envers son propre fils. Pour lui, Noël était devenu une stupide fête commerciale permettant d'engraisser au mieux les grandes entreprises sous couvert de la naïveté de la population.

Adrien bouleversé par le changement de son père commença à appréhender et à détester cette fête. On parlait toujours du miracle de Noël, mais alors ou était-il ce fameux miracle ?

Lors d'une énième bataille Chat Noir se confia à sa chère partenaire concernant cette stupide fête de fin d'année. Elle seule, était en mesure de le comprendre :

« Bien joué ! »S'exclamèrent les deux super-héros.

« Je dois filer avant de me dé-transformer, ou plutôt de me transformer en glaçon, il fait si froid...fit-elle en riant.

A bientôt ma lady, répondit-il son sourire s'assombrissant.

Un problème ? Lui lança Ladybug.

Non rien...c'est juste que je déteste Noël !

Détester Noël ? ...L'Akumatisé a frappé trop fort ou quoi ?

Non c'est juste que comme d'habitude je vais être tout seul, pour le réveillon je connais plus gai...

Arg, je dois vraiment partir...mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Avait-elle déclarée. ».

Ladybug l'avait remarqué depuis le tout début du mois de décembre, Chat Noir était déprimé. Plusieurs interrogations trottaient dans sa tête : Comment pouvait-on détester Noël ? Comment pouvait-on être déprimé à l'approche des fêtes de Noël ? Pourquoi serait-il tout seul ce soir là ?

Lui qui était d'un naturel si joyeux d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas pris la pleine de relever sa blague. Le plus navrant selon elle était que non seulement Chat Noir était déprimé mais qu' il en était de même pour Adrien. Marinette croyait qu'il était de son devoir de les aider. Elle eût alors l'idée d'organiser une fête surprise pour Chat Noir et une autre pour Adrien. Ça c'était vraiment une bonne idée pensa la jeune-fille. Alors les semaines qui suivirent elle occupa toutes ces soirées, aussi bien en tant que Ladybug qu'en tant que Marinette a organisé la plus mémorable des surprises pour les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur ( après ses parents bien entendu). En tant que déléguée de sa classe et amie proche d'Adrien, elle proposa à tous ses camarades de prendre part à la surprise d'Adrien. On organiserait ça chez lui le 24 au soir, avec l'approbation de Nathalie, du gorille. A l'entrée du manoir on disposerait un grand sapin. Sur les côtés des tables et des chaises pour les invités. Chacun était libre d'apporter ce qu'il lui plaisait, gâteaux, jus de fruits, chocolats...

Marinette se chargea de noter tout ce qui était du côté de l'approvisionnement. De son côté Chloé se chargea de tout l'aspect décoratif. Le temps d'une soirée les deux jeunes-filles seraient pour une fois complices à défaut d'être rivales. Tout ça pour l'amour de leur grand ami Adrien. On avait bien raison de dire que l'amour rendait fou. Adrien ne se doutait de rien, pas plus que son alter ego d'ailleurs. Malgré tout il lui sembla que Marinette était encore plus en retard et fatiguée que d'habitude. Il eût la même pensée envers sa coéquipière sans se douter du lien entre les deux adolescentes.

Chez elle, l'adolescente préparait les cadeaux qu'elle destinait à Adrien et à Chat Noir. Un sweat-shirt pour le premier et un ensemble bonnet-gant pour le second. Le temps était plus que limité mais Marinette était une battante tout serait près pour le jour J. Une fête collective pour Adrien et une privée pour Chat Noir. Elle se devait d'assister aux deux évidemment. Afin d'enchaîner les deux fêtes sans éveiller les moindres soupçons, elle eût l'idée de programmer sa rencontre avec Chat Noir un peu plus tôt ce jour-là puis de poursuivre avec la soirée d'Adrien.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva, Ladybug avait demandé à Chat Noir d'être présent à 16 heures en haut de « leur repère » pour une patrouille exceptionnelle. Adrien n'était que trop heureux de quitter ce foyer si froid et glacial qu'était le manoir Agreste pour retrouver sa chaleureuse partenaire. A peine arrivé il remarqua l'énorme sourire se dessinant sur sa lady :

« Joyeux Noël à mon chaton préféré, fit-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

Pou...pour moi ? Ma lady c'est trop...

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chat Noir ? Tu n'as encore rien vu. ».

La jeune-fille se recula légèrement et Chat Noir ouvrait grands ses yeux. Face à lui se dressait une nappe sur laquelle était entreposée de multiple pâtisseries et du chocolat chaud.

« J'ai tout fait moi-même ». Avait déclaré la super-héroine. Il était aux anges. Ce soir il aurait un moment privilégié avec sa lady. Ils discutèrent longuement. Les deux adolescents se régalaient tout en partageant ce vrai moment d'intimité. Tout était parfait, seulement Ladybug du écourter ce moment de bonheur. Elle devait en effet rejoindre ses camarades chez Adrien. Avant de partir Chat Noir lui tendit un paquet, en lui souhaitant une dernière fois un joyeux Noël. Il avait longuement cherché quoi offrir à sa lady et avait finalement trouvé le cadeau idéal. Il s'agissait d'un bijou fait sur mesure pour elle. Un magnifique bracelet pour être plus précis, il était en argent et le motif était une ravissante coccinelle rouge à points noir. Après le départ de Ladybug, Adrien resta un moment perché en haut de leur repère. Le cœur serré depuis le départ de sa lady. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas affronter une fois de plus la froideur et l'indifférence de son père. Pourtant tout le poussait à rentrer chez lui. Les éléments commençaient à se déchaîner, vent, pluie, neige...à bout, il finit par partir. A peine arrivé à destination il se dé-transforma, ouvrit la porte de chez lui et s'écria à ce qu'il croyait être en pur perte :

« Je suis rentré ! ».

et tous ses amis s'écrièrent en sortant de leurs cachettes : « Surprise ! ». Nino s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille : « c'était l'idée de Marinette.

Il faut que j'aille la remercier. Fit Adrien en servant dans le pot à biscuit disposée à l'entrée. ».

Adrien sursauta, ce goût, c'était exactement le même que celui des biscuits préparé par Ladybug. Il se rappelait pourtant que la jeune-fille avait précisé les avoir fait elle-même. Non, tout cela ne devait-être qu'une simple coïncidence. Pourtant il questionna Nino sur leur provenance.

« Ils sont super bons, pas vrai ? Ça aussi c'est de Marinette ? ».

Adrien fixa quelques instant son meilleur ami avant de se dégager et d'aller à la rencontre de sa camarade. Plus il avançait dans sa direction plus il était pensif. Non tout cela n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, il en restait persuadé.

« Marinette s'écria t-il en souriant.

Bon bon bonjour Adrien va ça...euh ça va ?

Très bien, dit moi je...

Oh ! Avant que j'oublie joyeux Noël Adrien fit-elle en lui tendant un paquet. ».

Adrien était sous le choc, il avait l'impression de revivre la scène qu'il avait eut avec Ladybug un peu plus tôt. Puis il remarqua un objet brillant accroché au poignet de la jeune-fille. Il lui prit le bras, le bracelet argenté à la monture en forme de coccinelle à points noirs était désormais bien visible. Il s'écria : « Ce bracelet qui te l'as offert ?

\- Je...un ami proche, fit-elle en rougissant tout en détournant le regard.

Les derniers événements s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle dans la tête du garçon. Marinette était Ladybug aucun doute. Preuve en était ce bracelet qui était un exemplaire unique pour une fille unique. Dehors il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais à présent, à l'intérieur Adrien sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. C'était donc ça la magie de Noël ?

Fin.


End file.
